


I Don't Need You To Protect Me

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Trying to protect your loved ones [1]
Category: Captain America, Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Pepper, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton BAFF, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Lane, Protective Bruce, Protective Hulk, Protective Natasha, Protective Pepper, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMERY: Natasha is assigned to protect Pepper – due to the world knowing that Tony is Iron Man. SHIELD is worried that due to the fact that Pepper is soon to be married to Tony – that the Avengers enemies would target Pepper.</p><p>Pepper is still to angry at Natasha for infiltrating Stark Industries. Also; she's still angry at how Tony wanted to bed the Russian Spy from the moment he set eyes on her. She flatly refuses to allow Agent Romanoff to be the agent in charge of her security. Nick Fury was ready to assign another agent – but Tony refuses to have any other SHIELD agent to protect Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Tony Puts His Foot Down

PRELUDE:

TONY PUTS HIS FOOT DOWN

"Come in Ms. Potts." Nick Fury said with a wave of his hand into his office. He watched as the tall, thin woman walk past him into his office. He watched as she stiffly took the seat in front of his desk. But; then she stood to her feet, and turned to face him.

"Are you going to kill me?" She spoke. He noticed that her hands were playing at her waist. I know that you need Tony to help protect the world – so if I have to die in order for that to happen. Then," She swallowed the lump lodge in her throat. "I'm ready."

Nick smiled, "We aren't going to kill you Ms. Potts. We know that Tony Stark wouldn't be able to continue to live without you."

"So you are going to relocate me to some place where I can't tell anyone about SHIELD." She nodded her head. "Okay."

"We aren't going to relocate you either." Nick said with a smile. "Please take a seat." He walked over to the chair next to the strawberry blond woman's chair. Taking a seat himself he turned sideways so he could look into her brown eyes. "You are a very important member of the Avengers; Ms. Potts."

Pepper shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm not even part of the team. I'm just a business Mogul."

"Do you really think that Tony Stark would even be part of the Avengers right now if you hadn't been the one to truly push him into doing the right thing?" Nick questioned.

"Tony would have done the right thing. Eventually." Pepper said with fire in her eyes. What a jerk. How dare he question Tony Stark. Why this man doesn't even know Tony. All he ever gotten was what Natalie …. no what Natasha (the bitch) had written in the S.H.I.E.L.D file on him. Sides; only reason why Shield even wants Tony – is because of his father, Howard. If Howard had lived long enough to finish his last project for SHIELD – then Tony would never be on their freaking radar. Taking a few calming breaths; after all it wouldn't do Tony any good if she just exploded at his boss. She had Tony to protect after all.

"We still would have wanted Tony, if Howard was still with us." Nick knowing fully what was racing through the slightly younger woman's mind. "Even if Tony didn't go through the life altering experience three years ago; Ms. Potts; we at Shield; nay." Nick shook his head. He looked deeply into Pepper's eyes, "I still would have wanted Tony as part of the Avengers team."

Pepper read the truth in the brown eyes of the man sitting next to her. Her anger slowly drifted out of her. "So why am I here than?"

"I have decided that you need a full time agent assigned to you, Ms. Potts. As soon as the world learns that you and Tony are engaged – then you are going to be the main target to bring down Iron Man." Director Fury replied. "I have decided that Agent Romanoff is the perfect agent for the job. One; she had all ready gone undercover once three years ago. Two; she all ready knows how to protect you."

"No." Pepper spoke.

"Three -" Nick went on.

"No." Pepper firmly said.

"Now Ms. Potts, I know as an independent woman – you don't like having a well too be frank a baby sitter. But; it's your life we are talking about here." Nick explained. "Agent Romanoff has agreed -"

"I SAID NO!" Pepper shouted.

Nick blinked in surprise.

Pepper tried to take calming breathes around the lump that had firmly lodged in her throat. Her chest had tightened when Director Fury had said that Natasha Romanoff was assigned to be her bodyguard. "I don't mind having a SHIELD bodyguard; Director Fury. I just don't want Agent Romanoff too be it." Her eyes slanted. "Not her."

"Ms. Potts; Agent Romanoff was on assignment. She didn't willing infiltrate Starks Industries. I'm the one whom sent her. If you have to be angry at someone – then be angry at me." Nick said in a calm voice. "It's all part of the job. I'm the Director and I assign the agents underneath me to go out on assignments."

"I fully understand that, Director Fury. It's just I don't trust Agent Romanoff. I would just feel more comfortable with another agent assigned to me." Pepper firmly replied.

Nick sighed deeply, "Okay."

The door opened, "No. Agent Romanoff is going to be your agent Pepper." Tony firmly stated as he walked into the office. "I'm not going to allow anyone else to protect you but Natasha."

"Then I'm no longer engaged to you Anthony Stark. From this moment on I'm no longer in your life. I quite being CEO and president of Starks Industries, and I quite being your best friend." Pepper kept her eyes trained on Tony as she stood to her feet.

Tony swallowed. "I'm not allowing you to walk out on my life Virginia." He wished he had a tall scotch in his hand right now. All he wanted too do was dull his sense with alcohol. Lots of it.

"You have no say Anthony." Her voice carried a strong steel ice in it. "I'm not your slave. Not any longer."

"I just want to make sure you are safe, Pepper. I owe you this much." Tony pleaded with his eyes. "I trust Natasha with my life. With you. No one else."

"You just want to sleep with the bitch." Pepper steely shouted. She laughed harshly, "I'm quite sure that you all ready are Tony! You just want more accesses to your precious Black Widow; and you are just using me as an damn excuse. Screw you."

Nick chose this moment to leave his office. The matter was out of his hands. He would leave it too Tony to make Pepper Potts to see reason. Good thing his office was sound proof. He sighed as he sighted Natasha across the room. It was plain to see that she had heard what Pepper had shouted before he closed his office door. Damn it Tony – you could have at least closed the door before you began to speak. He watched as Natasha forcefully turned on her heels, and walked purposefully away with her back straight, and head held up right. He glared around the room at all the agents – and he knew that every single one of them knew not to speak of the matter – not to Natasha, and not to each other. Ever.

The door opened behind him, Nick turned around, and came face to face with a stone faced Pepper Potts.

"Tell Agent Romanoff that I'll be expecting her." Pepper said in a dead voice. She turned to the right and walked away.

"Well that went well." Tony said walking from the office. "Better than I expected."

Nick looked Tony dead in the eyes, and walked past him back to his office.

END PRELUDE


	2. I Will Never Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I usually write these at the end of the chapters. But; for this chapter I decided to begin with one. I don't know anything about Natasha's background. (I'm brand new the Avengers world. Like since Iron Man came out. I have only seen the movies – read a few comic strips – heard the references of the super heroes – but it wasn't until Captain America came out that I was interested in reading fan fiction. Now that Avengers has come out – I have grown to love the characters; and decided to write my own fan fiction).
> 
> Anyway back to Natasha's background – or the lack of one. I have decided to make up my own background for my favorite Black Widow. If the writers of the comics have written something that is totally cannon – I have yet to read it. (Meaning I seriously need to pick up a lot of comic books and graphic books) – so just so you know I'm not changing Natasha's background information just to be … well to put it bluntly …. a Tony Stark ….. it's just I simply don't know anything about it.

CHAPTER ONE

I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU

STARK INDUSTRIES

PEPPER POTTS OFFICE:

8:00AM

Pepper opened the door to her office and frowned darkly. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I just thought our first face to face meeting should be in private." Natasha replied. "I know that I wouldn't be welcomed into your home." Raising her right eye brow; "But, Ms. Potts you know that I have to protect you 24/7 that means I have to get into your home, and set up the protective measures that I deem necessary."

"Tony has all ready hot wired my living area, and the work place." Pepper stiffly said. "You can use JARVIS for your," she cleared her throat "protective measures Agent Romanoff."

"I don't trust anyone else to protect my assignments. I have to make absolutely sure that my assignment is protected by my hand." Natasha shrugged.

"I don't want you in my home." Pepper flatly stated. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with you here at Stark Industries." She walked towards her desk, and sat down.

"Ms. Potts; I'm sorry that you are put into this uncomfortable situation. But, you aren't safe. Tony can't protect you full time himself." Natasha watched as storm clouds clouded over Pepper's face. "I know you don't like me. That you don't trust me. You don't have too. All I have too do is make sure that your are kept alive, and safe." She looked Pepper dead in the eyes. "I owe it to Tony to do this." She swallowed. "I owe it to you."

"You owe me nothing Agent Romanoff." Pepper snarled.

"I'm not after Tony; Pepper; I never was." Natasha sighed. "I'm sorry that I had to act like I was interested in Tony. I knew I was hurting you deeply. But; in order to get to Tony – I had to play into his womanizing ways."

Pepper held up her right hand firmly, "I don't want to hear it Agent Romanoff." Her jaw harden.

Natasha straightened once more, "Of course Ms. Potts. I forgot my place." Her jaw tightened, and her hands went stiffly to her sides.

"You don't want too be here either, Agent Romanoff." Pepper stated as her right tapped the glass top of her desk. "I'm wondering how much you fought Director Fury, and Iron Man on this. I'm sure that a Super Ninja as you could kick some serious ass."

"I'm not a Ninja." Natasha flatly stated.

"Fine I should have said Super hero then." Pepper waved her hand.

"I'm no Super Hero." Natasha frowned. "I'm no Hero. I'm a spy. Not a Super Spy either. Just your plain ordinary lying spy." Her heart twitched.

Pepper's heart soften at the hurt that was oozing off of the other woman in front of her. But she quickly hardens it again remembering whom this woman truly was. "Why are you with the Avengers Black Widow? I thought spiders love being by themselves?" Her eyes traveled up and down Natasha's slim, and very curvy body, and a smooth smirk played on her lips; "But of course the Black Widow is the sexiest spider that there is."

Heat covered Natasha's cheeks.

"I know you and Clint had a thing back in the day – and I'm sure that you still are fuck buddies. I wonder how long before you get the other boys in the action." Pepper's tongue came out and licked her lips sensuously, "Are you hopping to have all the boys in one go?"

"I'm not interested in any of the boys. I'm only part of the team to help protect the innocents." Natasha flexed her fingers at her sides. After everything that I have done in my past. It's the least I can do to begin to atone for my sins. "Clint is my best friend. We had never become lovers. He's like my brother."

Pepper barked in laughter.

Fire entered Natasha's eyes. "You don't have to believe me, Pepper. Just ask Clint. He hasn't done anything to destroy your trust in him." She tried to catch her breath from the pain in her chest.

Before Pepper could respond; "Ms. Potts the meeting with Mrs. Pennyworth is in twenty minutes." A female voice said from her speaker phone.

"Thank you Maria." Pepper said in a professional tone. Once she knew that the other line had disconnected she allowed her eyes to leave Natasha's. "What is your code name here?"

"Natalie Rushman." Natasha replied. "It's was easy to load up my old files back into the system. I had only been three years Ms. Potts. I knew you didn't hire that many new people since then."

"My personal assistant." Pepper nodded once. "One that I don't trust any longer." Leaning back in her chair, "This is not going to work out any way shape or form."

"I'm just here to keep you alive." Natasha replied. "You and any children you have."

Pepper frowned darkly. "Who says that I'm going to have any children." She shook her head; "Ever since Tony got captured, I never wanted to bring a child into this world."

"I don't blame you." Natasha replied. "Although you would make a wonderful mother Pepper."

Pepper sat up straight and firmly, "Enough of this." She looked to the file to the right of her computer, "Everything you need to know about Mrs. Pennyworth is in that folder Ms. Rushman. I expect you too know it all before we step into the meeting room."

"Yes Ms. Potts." Natasha picked up the file and opened it.

Pepper slightly watched as Natasha quickly filed away the information in her head. She was amazed that this woman had a quick, and very accurate mind. She knew that Natasha only needed one read through of someone's file – and she had it memorized for a life time.

Just like Tony.

CLINT'S APARTMENT:

10:00AM

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Tony grabbed a mineral water from the counter. Turning to face his teammate. "I knew Pepper was angry at Natasha – what with Natasha lying to me, and basically using me." He took a long sip from the bottle. "But; I didn't expect such hatred to come sailing out of her soul."

Clint just stared incredible at the slightly younger man. Is he kidding me? My God you could just feel the hate, and rage roll off of Pepper Potts from miles away. "Tasha will be able to break through Pepper's anger. It will take time. But; it will happen." He trusted his friend to win out in the end.

Although he knew that Natasha will be heartbroken throughout it.

Steve walked through the door without knocking. "Hey dad." He grinned over at Tony.

Tony sighed, "Stop calling me that. My father is the one whom turned you into super man – not me." He felt his chest tightened as he thought of his father. The father whom he never truly knew – but apparently Steve Rogers knew on an intimate nature.

Steve's brows drew close together. "I'm sorry Tony." He quietly said.

Tony waved him off. "Doesn't matter." He looked around the counter, "Got any liquor Clint?"

"It's 10am Stark." Clint sighed. "Sides you shouldn't drink away all your problems. Also Fury can call with an assignment at any time."

Tony twisted his head and glared at Clint. "I'm a grown man, Clint, I can handle myself just fine." He seethed.

Clint stood to his feet and walked over, and gently pushed Tony in the chest. "Just stop man, just stop." He sighed.

"All right guys rein it in." Captain America jumped in before things could get out of hand. The last thing he needed was for Iron Man, and Hawkeye both out of commission due to them fighting among themselves.

"Look I'm just stressed out is all." Tony sighed as he allowed Steve to step in between him, and Clint. "I didn't mean to take it out on you Clint. Should I say on your wallet that this."

"So I take it Pepper didn't take too kindly that Natasha is her full time protector?" Steve said in a knowing voice. He sighed deeply. "I still say perhaps another SHIELD agent would be better. After all Natasha is part of the Avengers. What is she going to do when we are all called out on a mission together? How can she protect Pepper while she's protecting the world?"

"Natasha is no longer an Avenger." Tony matter of factually replied.

Clint let out a snort of laughter.

"Pepper comes before the world." Tony eyed Clint with a hard glint. "Sides us boys can handle the world on our own."

"That's not going to wash with Natasha or Pepper." Clint shook his head. "Look Tony, I agree with you. I hate the fact that Natasha is put of the Avengers. But what can I do?" Shrugging his shoulders, "Either she's part of the team – or she goes out on missions – where I can't see that she's truly all right."

"Natasha can quite Spying than." Tony shrugged.

"Natasha will never quite spying. Either she works for SHIELDS or she'll find another government agent to work for." Clint frowned. "She feels that she has so much to make up for when she was misguided, and was an assassin. Even through she was just a little child when she started."

Tony and Steve blinked in silence.

"We are talking about Russia here guys." Clint sighed. "Russians start as early as six. If the assassin network finds a child that they deem will become an assassin – then they make that child an assassin. The child has no say in the matter."

"I heard rumors. But that was all it was rumors." Steve whispered. "I never got the chance to explore, the rumors – to find the truth. To stop the torture of the children. The plane crashed before I could help those innocent children. What happened to Natasha is my fault." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Clint moved over, and gripped Steve's shoulders with his hands. "What happened to Natasha isn't your fault. It's not her parents fault either – they fought with everything they had to protect her – it wasn't enough. They were murdered in front of her very eyes." Hard steel covered his eyes, "You would never have been able to save everyone Steve. No man could. No matter what injections that they can make them stronger and smarter. You aren't God."

STARK INDUSTRIES

BRUCE BANNING'S LAB:

12:00PM

Bruce looked up as he felt a presence. "Hello Natasha." He half smiled, but it drew into a frown at the site of his newest teammate.

"Hello Bruce, and the other guy." Natasha couldn't get her wise crack off the ground – so she just allowed it go fall flat.

"So how's your first day back?" Bruce asked rubbing his right hand behind his neck. He was still very unsure around this woman whom he basically had almost killed as The Hulk. Even through she said that she was quite over the scare – he could still see it in her eyes.

"Why are you at Stark Industries, Bruce? I thought you would be high tailing it to the backwaters once we saved the world from Loki." Natasha frowned instead. Her arms wrapped tightly across her chest.

"Tony offered me a lab. I should have left New York. Only coming back when the world needed me. But something in Tony's eyes when he offered me the lab made me pause." Bruce took a deep breath. "Do you want me to disappear? Because I will Natasha. One word from you and I'm outta here. One look." He met her eyes finally.

Natasha sighed. "I like you Bruce Banning. I may had a very hard time come to terms with The Hulk – especially when he made an appearance when just moments before you were seriously pissed off with me. But; The Hulk never truly tried to get to me. I knew that no matter how fast I ran, or how fast I could climb up or down; I knew he; you have caught me and I would have either a quick death; or one hell of a bloodily one." Her jaw clenched as she thought back to being in SHIELD when Loki's team; which Clint at the time was part of; started their mass attack to free Loki.

"When we fell, and the pipe landed on me, and you turned into the Hulk – you could have killed me then. But you allowed me to pull free and run." She stared Bruce straight in the eyes. "I trusted you in that moment. I trusted The Hulk in that moment."

"Okay." Bruce said in the silence. He began to forgive himself.

"I need your help." Natasha said.

"Name it." Bruce nodded.

"I need you to help me to protect Pepper." Natasha said. "I think Tony had the same idea when he offered you this lab."

Bruce nodded his head with a thin smile. "I figured as much. But; I wasn't going to do anything until you came to me. I didn't want to overstep my bounds."

"Pepper doesn't trust me. Not one bit. Whatever trust I had when I first came to Tony was blown when she learned that I was a spy. Actually when she thought that I was after to bed Tony." Natasha laughed a harsh life at the last.

"Would you have bedded Tony if that was what it took to get him to trust you?" Bruce had to ask. He was curious. Although he pretty much knew the answer to this question. He just wanted to hear Natasha say the word.

"No." Natasha simply replied. "It's not because Tony Stark isn't my type. I have fucked men like Tony before. Forgettable sex every single one of them." She licked her lips; "With Tony; I knew that fucking him truly wasn't the way to get him to trust me. I knew the only way to do that was too play it straight with him."

"Pepper will come around." Bruce gently said. "I think she more hurt that you didn't tell her the truth. That you treat her like how Tony treats her." Cocking his head to the right, "Virginia Potts is a protector. Only thing you and Tony don't get is that Pepper is a very strong woman in her own right."

"I fully am aware of this fact." Natasha growled.

"Then why do you treat her like she's weak?" Bruce shot back.

"I don't treat her like she's weak!" Natasha stormed out. "She's a very strong and caring woman. She can take care of herself and the rest of the world. Hell she has been taking care of Tony Stark for years, and she manages to actually care for other human beings." Her chest had tightened to a worsen degree then when she first entered the lab. "It just – just she doesn't always see the actual danger she's actually in whenever she sees the danger that Tony is in." She thought back to the mockery of a arms send off that Hammer through three years ago – when he outed himself the bad guy after Tony's armor and weapons. The damn fucking glass skylight was crashing down on them – and all Pepper could do was stand there gasping at Tony whom was on stage – in his damn suit. Tony was fine – but Pepper was about to be cut to ribbon's due to the glass. Natasha threw herself on top of Pepper; forcing the taller woman down onto the ground. Natasha took the deep shades into her bare arms, shoulders and neck. In order to protect Pepper.

Bruce silently watched as as the red haired woman in front of him was reliving a vivid memory.

"Tony is always in her realm of thought." Natasha sighed. "It's about time that he's protecting her." She tightened her gripe on her arms across her chest, not realizing how bruising she was giving her bare arms. "It's about time that he's seeing someone besides his damn fucking self."

"You and Pepper are so much alike, Natasha." Bruce spoke. "You don't protect yourself."

Natasha turned and stormed form the lab.

"I hit a nerve." Bruce sighed as he watched the final vibrations of the wall settle.

STARKS INDUSTRIES

PEPPER POTT'S OFFICE:

12:30PM

Natasha opened the door, "Ms. Potts. I'm going to head over to your apartment now." She said once the door had closed behind her.

Pepper looked up from her tablet in surprise. "I thought the idea of protecting me was actually being where I am. I'm not ready to head home yet." Her jaw tightened.

"Bruce is here. He'll be able to protect you while I get your apartment up to my stranded." Natasha arms were back at her sides.

"As if I'll allow you in my home alone, Agent Romanoff." Pepper waved off the suggestion.

"It's not an suggestion Pepper. You would just be bored, and pretty much angry at me with what I need to do to wire your place ….." Natasha explained. "I'm not going to be there alone. I'm going to have Clint with me. He knows what needs too be done. That way the work will be complete by the time you return home."

Pepper closed her eyes briefly. "I have no say in this do I?" Her eyes lifted to meet Natasha's. She didn't wait for Natasha to reply. "What happened to your arms?" She frowned.

"Just bruises from the fight with Loki." Natasha didn't even bother to look. "I quite forgot that I had them when I took off my jacket."

Pepper stood to her feet and walked over to the other woman. Her right hand rose and lightly traced the bruises on Natasha's arm. "Those are fresh bruises." She murmured. "Who laid a hand on you here at Stark Industries – they will be fired in five seconds."

"I was in a pissed off mood when I was talking to Bruce. I guess I was pressing my fingers harder than I thought." Natasha looked at the arm where Pepper was lightly tracing the bruises; as if she was trying to heal it with her mere touch.

Pepper was brought to herself and she backed away. "So you and Clint at my apartment to wire it too your liking." She blew air up towards her bangs. "I guess I can live in a horror house for a month once more."

"The wiring and cleanup will be finished by the time that it will be to come back for you Ms. Potts." Natasha firmly promised.

"It took Tony a full month." Pepper quipped.

"I'm not Tony Stark." Natasha deadpanned. Her jaw clenched.

Pepper's heart harden once more. She walked back around her desk and sat in her chair. "That will be all Agent Romanoff." She picked up her tablet once more, and looked impassively at it.

"Yes Ms. Potts." Natasha said stiffly. She looked at Pepper one more hard minute; before turning and leaving the office.

Pepper looked up after she heard the click of the door meeting the frame. "You have too keep it tightly together Pepper Potts. You can't let your guard down one inch. The moment you do than she'll take full advantage of you once more. You can not trust Natasha Romanoff." Her head bowed into her up lifted hands.

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. She Hates Me

CHAPTER TWO

SHE HATES ME

STARK INDUSTRIES

PEPPER POTTS OFFICE:

1:23PM

"About time you showed up." Pepper growled low in her throat. "Although to be truthful; I thought you would stay away from here today – or perhaps a week. No a year."

"You, Rhodey and Happy." Tony spoke. "You three are the only ones that I had ever trusted. You three have been my family from the first moment you entered my realm. I know that you three would never willing abandon me."

Pepper blinked.

"I accepted Natasha the moment she walked in with you – because I knew she was as lost as I was. Perhaps even more lost then I." Tony sighed. "Yeah I wanted to bed her; hell who wouldn't. But; that was just for the first few minutes – but then I actually got a good look into her eyes when she turned me down – and I knew that I would never be able to be intimate with her."

Pepper snorted in harsh laughter.

At least she's not breaking in, and stopping me from talking. "Natasha is my family. The Avengers are my family." Tony breathed. "I'm not kicking anyone out of my family."

Raising her right hand up to pinch the bridges of her nose; to stop the oncoming wave of the migraine headache she had since the previous day. "I would never ask you to give up your family, Tony." She sighed as her eyes slowly opened. "I hate this."

"I know." Tony replied.

"I hate her." Pepper said.

"I wish you wouldn't." Tony pleaded with his eyes.

"I hate you." Pepper softly said.

"As you should." Tony replied.

"I love you." Pepper whispered.

"You shouldn't." Tony truthfully replied. You really shouldn't love me. I will just end up hurt you. End up breaking you more than I all ready had when I was running from your love. "You shouldn't love me Pepper, I'm just going to hurt you in the end." Shaking his head, "I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have built that damn wall higher than ever – once I realized that part of my heart was fighting for freedom."

Pepper looked up with watery eyes, "How could I not fall in love with you?" She breathed out.

"I will always love you." Tony looked Pepper straight in the eyes.

PEPPER POTT'S APARTMENT:

LIVING ROOM

2:00 PM

"I don't like it." Natasha sighed as she eyed the wall where she had just finished getting her wiring past Tony's wiring. "I don't like it." She repeated darkly.

Clint sighed as he turned to look at his best friend. "Short of covering this place in a bubble; you did everything in your power you can to protect her."

"I don't like it." Natasha stormed as she stared angry at the wiring in Pepper's wall.

"Tony's wiring helps you." Clint truthfully says. It was true; if Tony hadn't all ready wired Pepper's apartment – then Natasha's wiring would have taken that much longer to place. It would have taken simply months to finish. Neither spy wanted Pepper to be inconvenient in any way. Sides it wouldn't be safe for Pepper to stay in a hotel – even the penthouse during the wiring of her apartment.

"I'm not talking about the damn wiring." Natasha spat out.

Clint went over and placed a hand on Natasha's stiff shoulder. "It's going to be okay Tasha. It's going to be okay."

"Like hell it will be!" Natasha jerked her arm out from underneath Clint's hand. "She hates me." She said after several minutes of tense silence.

"No she doesn't. She's just hurt from when you couldn't explain three years ago." Clint said in a calm soft voice.

Natasha jerkily shook her head. "Even if I could explain to Pepper …. after all this time …. she'll still hate me …. she'll hate me for the rest of time."

"Why don't you talk to her. I mean really talk her." Clint said. "It's the only way Tasha."

"She calls me Nat." Natasha looked brokenly into Clint's eyes.

Clint's breath hitched in his throat as he realized the full importance of this.

STARK INDUSTRIES

BRUCE BANNERS LAB:

2:15PM

Bruce sighed deeply as he watched Tony just stare at the blue print on the work table. "Everything is correct Tony. I have it under control. It doesn't need you to double check me on any part of the project."

Tony remained silent.

"JARVIS please tell Mr. Stark that he's annoying me, and wasting my valuable time." Bruce spoke.

"Sir, I feel that it's not my place to relay the message." Jarvis voice echoed through the room.

"Tell Mr. Stark that it's not helping matters that he's throwing himself a pity party." Bruce responded. "Also tell Mr. Stark that I'll Hulk up if he doesn't just talk it though all ready."

"Sir, if you Hulk up then I'm afraid that I'll have to contain you." Jarvis mechanical voice replied.

Bruce grimaced. "So you truly don't trust me now do you Tony."

"I trust you." Tony sighed deeply. He turned around to face his teammate, and friend. "Sorry about JARVIS. He's not usually so highly strung." He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms firmly across his chest.

"So it's JARVIS whom doesn't trust me." Bruce frowned. "I can live with that. I just have to prove the machine wrong is all."

"I resent that." Jarvis replied.

"What that I called you a machine." Bruce shot back. "That's what you are JARVIS a machine."

"I'm a computer sir." Jarvis replied.

Tony's lips quirked.

Bruce was glad that Tony was enjoying his banting with the computer program. That was his intent after all. "A computer you say." He rolled his eyes. "You don't sound like any computer that I have ever known."

"Thank you sir." Jarvis responded. "You don't sound like most humans that I come across of."

"JARVIS I need you to check in on Pepper for me." Tony said. "Also I need you to check on Natasha. Just don't let her know that you are there." He didn't need the Black Widow angry at him after all.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said.

"Pepper loves me." Tony said in the silence of the room.

"Yes she does. Very much." Bruce nodded her head.

"I'm going to hurt her in the end." Tony looked at the wall above Bruce's head. "I'm going to hurt her no matter how gentle I am with her."

STARK INDUSTRIES

PEPPER POTT'S OFFICE:

2:30PM

"Ms. Potts." Pepper sighed deeply as she glared at the computer scene in front of her. "I don't need you to make sure that I'm all right Jarvis. You can tell Mr. Stark that him checking up on me is not necessarily."

"I'm sorry Ms. Potts." JARVIS replied, "But, I do as I'm programmed."

"What else has Tony programmed you to do?" Pepper asked.

JARVIS remained silent.

Pepper leaned back in her chair. "I see." She hissed. A slow smirk came to her lips. "Too bad I can't go home myself." Leaning her head back against the chair. "I want full audio of my apartment Jarvis." She ordered.

"Just a few more wires and then we'll be done." Clint's voice echoed through her office.

"Good. I'm not pleased with how long this actually is taking." Natasha's harsh voice came through. "I didn't realize that Tony's wiring would be so fucking hard to get around in some place."

Pepper's right eye brow rose. What had pissed Natasha off? She forced herself not to allow herself to care. Agent Romanoff was no concern of hers. Never had been – and never will be.

"Even if I could explain to Pepper ….. after all this time ….. she'll still hate me …. she'll hate me for the rest of time." The hurt in Natasha's voice shot through Pepper's soul.

Pepper blinked as she sat forward once more. "Jarvis what is this?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potts." JARVIS said, "I felt like you needed to hear this information."

"How dare you." Pepper whispered. "Shut off all audio." She hates me. She'll hate me for the rest of time. She hates me. Natasha's words crashed through her walls, and straight into her soul. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she realized that she was shaking.

STARK INDUSTRIES

PEPPER POTTS OFFICE:

5:30PM

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Pepper said tightly.

The door opened and Natasha walked in. "I'm sorry that I had been gone too long, Ms. Potts." She said closing the door behind her. "The wiring of your apartment took longer than expected."

Pepper stood to her feet. "I'm ready to go home now Agent Romanoff." She privately winced at how hard her voice was. She noticed the way that smaller woman's body slagged – but quickly tightened once more in front of her. I don't hate you Natasha. I just am so angry at you. She moved passed the agent and out of her office.

END CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was going to end this chapter with Natasha putting herself on the line to save Pepper's life …. I just couldn't figure out a situation for just outside of Pepper's office. I didn't want to do a whole STARK INDUSTRIES GARAGE section – with so soon after I got back to Pepper's office.
> 
> I decided to leave the chapter as is. I may seem a little flat in parts – sorry about that. I was just trying to get to Pepper's private thought processes of her admitting to herself that she doesn't hate Natasha. I wasn't going to have Pepper at this point for a few more chapters – but I have changed the direction of where I want the story to go (blame Bruce one this one – if he hadn't 'egged' Natasha in the last chapter …. then I wouldn't have pieced together the sameness of Natasha and Pepper on where they don't think of their lives being on the line where Tony and Pepper are concerned in each others realms).


	4. All In A Days Work

CHAPTER THREE

ALL IN A DAYS WORK

STARK'S ROLLS-ROYAL PHANTOM:

6:12PM

"How have you been Happy?" Natasha glanced at Happy's back as he drove the car.

"Good." Happy stiffly replied.

"Okay, good to know." She wasn't even surprised that Happy was angry at her. Everyone was angry at her. It was all part of the job after all. You betray people whom trust you – and then you get burnt after wards. Just it hurts bad with Tony, Happy, and Pepper. It will hurt too when Rhodey gives her the cold shoulder. She could actually live with Tony, Happy's, and Rhodey's mistrust, and hatred with her. She just knew that she would be empty inside if Pepper hated her for all time.

"How have you been Black Widow?" Happy couldn't keep the snare from his voice. After all this woman made a fool out of Mr. Stark. Not only that; this woman had hurt Ms. Potts. Happy would never forgive Natasha for hurting Pepper.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. She was about to forcefully order Happy to never refer to her by her code name ever again. But; then she felt Pepper stiffen next to her. She had no right to order anything in this situation. She had lost all those rights when her cover had been born three years previous. She calmed herself mentally down. "I've been doing my job."

"Destroy anymore businesses?" Happy looked in the review mirror; then back at the road.

"I didn't destroy Stark Industries. I was never sent to destroy it." Natasha sighed. "I was just sent to keep Tony alive, and for him to finish what his father had started." She shrugged; "I was also sent to see if Tony was ready yet to join the Avengers." She looked at the side of Pepper's stiff face, "Which he wasn't at the time."

"I see that it took Loki to make Nick Fury see Tony's full potential as Iron Man." Pepper stiffly replied never turning to look at the woman beside her. "What I don't understand is …. why are you part of the team?" She turned her head to face Natasha's stiff, and unreadable face. "After all I don't see any other women on the team. Why you? What make you so damn special?" Her right eyebrow rose; "Granted you have some moves." She remembered watching Natasha take Happy down with literally just her long firm legs. "But; you really don't have many hidden moves in that slim body of yours."

"Actually she does." Happy couldn't help but blurt out. He remembered watching as Natasha pretty much single handled took down Hammer's planet. He slammed his mouth closed before he could actually say how truly impressed he was back then – and truthfully still was.

Pepper's eye brow shot higher on her head. She willed the traitorous brow back down to it's normal place. She could see Natasha fighting a smirk. Frowning darkly she twisted her head back towards the window.

Natasha bit back a sigh.

Happy turned into Pepper's underground parking garage. Pulling into the usual space he parked the car. Stepping out of the car he went to open the back door. Allowing Natasha to exist the car before Pepper. It felt like old times.

Natasha slid out of the car and held out a finger for Pepper to wait a moment. She had to check the area to be sure that no one was waiting to hurt Pepper. Her eyes scanned the area, and her ears were finely turned for any footsteps, or any unnatural sounds for a underground parking lot. There were clear now. She stepped aside so Pepper could slid out of the car.

Pepper sighed deeply as she slides out of the car. "Is this what I'm going to be expecting every time I get out of my car from now on."

"Yes." Natasha answered in a crisp voice.

Pepper knew she should be highly annoyed by Natasha's crisp tone – after all how dare Natalie; her employee dare address her in this fashion. She will be having some choice words with her personal assistant as soon as they were alone. But then she drew her self up short. Natalie wasn't her personal assistant any longer. Matter of fact Natalie had never been her employee in the first place. Natalie was Natasha a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. "Fine Agent Romanoff." She said in a sharp voice. Drawing her back stiffly back she waited until Agent Romanoff waved the all clear.

"Happy you will be in front, Ms. Potts you are in the middle; and I will follow." Natasha spoke. "If at any given moment I tell you to get down – get down. No question." She glared into Happy's eyes; and then into Pepper's. "I will do the fighting."

"I can help defend Ms. Potts also." Happy said in a stiff voice.

"I will fight. You will see that Ms. Potts is safe." Natasha barked back her eyes going straight back to Happy's offended ones.

"I can protect myself just fine." Pepper replied. "I'm not the helpless dismal."

Natasha turned her green eyes to meet Pepper's blue ones, "I know you are not." She said in a soft voice. Her green eyes had softened into the eyes that Pepper remembered as Natalie. "But every enemy of the Avengers is out there – and they will do anything to harm the Avengers – that means targeting the people whom are closet to the team. You are Tony's girlfriend – you are his Achilles' heel." She reached out with her right hand and was just about to touch Pepper's right shoulder; when she remembered her duty to this woman. "Time to get Ms. Potts to her apartment." She jerked her chin towards the garage elevator, and waited for Happy to lead the way.

Happy wanted to argue the point some more – but wisely he just turned and headed towards the elevator. The garage wasn't the place to press the issue. After all Agent Romanoff was right – Ms. Potts's safety was for most the most important issue at the moment. He would fight it out in Ms. Potts's apartment.

Pepper had wanted reach out and grasp Natasha's hand the moment she realized that the other woman was reaching to touch her. She had wanted to touch Natalie once more – the Natalie whom willing showed her concern for her well being – as a friend. But; then a hardness had come into Natasha's eyes and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent was back. She would follow Agent Romanoff's walking order this time; but – their will be ground rules set once they reach her apartment. No way in hell will she allow Agent Romanoff or anyone treat her like some piece of fragile china.

Tony wasn't allowed to – and no one else was allowed to.

Pepper's chin jetted out as she turned; and followed Happy to the elevator. She could feel Agent Romanoff just behind her. Leaving just enough space to suddenly fight if she had too – and not have to touch Pepper at all.

PEPPER POTT'S APARTMENT BUILDING

UNDER LEVEL GARAGE

THE ELEVATOR:

6:33PM

Once they entered the elevator Happy couldn't help but breath a little easier after the doors shut. Now they could be relaxed for a few minutes – after all no one could get to Pepper in the elevator – it was just them three after all. But; then his mind went into overdrive as he thought of on top of the elevator – or even below the elevator. Someone could even shut off the elevator – and cut the wires sending them to their deaths. He wished he was super human like Mr. Stark – or immune to death like Captain America.

Natasha knew exactly where Happy's thoughts went to when he suddenly stiffened up. Good. Now he'll be on high alert from now on. "You are no longer the personal driver – and bodyguard to multi -billionaire Tony Stark; Happy; you are now a bodyguard to someone from the Avengers." She said in a stiff military voice. "You and I are going to have some intense training sessions from now on." She looked into his eyes. "No holds bars."

Happy swallowed. He didn't know if he could go full on against a woman after all.

"If you are going to defend Ms. Potts – Happy; then you will be fighting women alongside men." Natasha stated. "Are you man enough to defend the person whom you are assigned too?"

"Yes. Agent Romanoff." Happy crispy said. He had the urge to stand straight and tall, and salute. But he remembered Tony telling him that he didn't have to do it with Rhodey – or anyone else for that matter. Agent Natasha Romanoff wasn't going to make him do it.

"Good." Natasha turned her eyes back to the closed elevator's doors. She waited for the slight stop and the doors to open. "Happy you will -"

"...go first." Happy finished. The doors opened and he stepped forward and paused. He looked up, and down the hallway, and saw it was clear. He held out a hand for the women to wait; and he moved future out, he looked both ways once more. He waved his hand for Ms. Potts to follow him.

"Wait." Natasha ordered just as she followed Pepper off the elevator. She carefully did a full scan of the hallway – with her eyes, ears, nose, and her other highly alert senses. "Clear." She said and followed behind Pepper towards her apartment.

PEPPER POTTS'S APARTMENT:

6:39 PM

Pepper was actually shocked that Agent Romanoff actually allowed her to open her own apartment door. Too actually lead the way into her very own home. Her hand reached for the light switch as it normal did; as she mentally prepared herself for the disaster that was awaiting her. She blinked in stun silence as she too the first sight of her home after Natasha had been there re-wiring. It was clear of all wires. It was just as Pepper had left it when she left that morning. But; this was just the walkway that lead to the rest of her apartment. She was sure that once she entered into the living space – the mess was waiting for her.

She silently led the way towards her living space – and stopped dead in her tracks. Everything – everywhere her eyes could see – was neat. Everything was just as she had left it that morning. Dumbly she moved towards the kitchen – and finding it just as she remembered. She turned and walked towards her bedroom – it was just as she left it. Moving to the bathroom she opened the door and couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was just as she left it that morning. Turning around she found Natasha stiffly standing in the middle of her living area – her right arm stiffly across her stomach to meet her left elbow. "Are you sure you were in my apartment this afternoon?"

"Yes ma'am." Agent Romanoff nodded her head.

"Are you sure you went into my walls and wired it?" Pepper couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Romanoff repeated stiffly.

"It must have been quite a lot of wiring that had too be done. There had too be much moving around the furniture, cutting into the walls, spare wire everywhere." She looked over at the closet. "If I open the closet where I be overcome by wire."

"No ma'am." As if too prove her point Agent Romanoff went to the closet and opened the door. It was clear. She shut it – and went to every closet in the apartment to prove her point. She walked back to the center of the living space and returned to her stance as before. "I told you Ms. Potts I clean up after myself. I didn't want to inconvenient you at all."

"You got it all done in just a few hours?" Pepper still trying to process it all.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Romanoff.

"How did you get everything back the way I left it this morning?" She looked at all the little touches that she had personally done to her home. Everything was in it's proper place.

"It was nothing Ms. Potts. Like I said I didn't want you inconvenient at all." Natasha replied. "Other than having me as your personal agent after all." She felt her heart clinch at those words.

Pepper found herself moving towards the other woman. Stopping within a few paces of the shorter died red headed woman. "Thank you Natasha." She smiled.

"I know how your value your personal space Pepper." Natasha felt herself ease back into Natalie.

Happy silently watched as the two very different women interacted with one another. He flashed back to when Natalie Rushman first entered his life. He had been in the boxing ring with Tony – when Pepper had walked in with Natalie at her side. Happy had seen the looks the two women had been shooting one another as they did business with Tony. During the weeks of Natalie 'working' for Tony – and truthfully mostly for Pepper – Happy had many times just watched as the two women were around one another. Either engaged in conversion or just simply relaxing silently. They always had that look in their eyes when they gazed at one another. He had missed it. He was happy to see it back.

He had too mentally shake himself and reminded himself that Natalie wasn't back. That there was no Natalie to begin with. That Natalie had just been a lie. A total and deceiving lie. He had to fight with himself to remind himself not trust Agent Natasha Romanoff ever again. She was just an agent to protect Ms. Potts after all – a fellow teammate of Tony's. That was all.

"Thank you Nat." Pepper said softly.

Natasha's green eyes grew soft; then very quickly a hardens covered them. Pepper knew she hadn't blinked in the nanosecond that it happened. She had witnessed it with her very own soul. Agent Natasha Romanoff was firmly back in place. "I'm sure you two have some issues to discuss with me over the way Ms. Potts is to be protected." Agent Romanoff spoke in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Pepper shook her head. "I do. But; right now I just want to get into something more comfortable. Give me about an hour – then we can discuss this over dinner." She suddenly felt how over taxing her day had actual been. All she wanted too do was relax; and finally unwind. It was only Happy and Agent Romanoff in her home after all. They can see her in her 'at home' clothes. After all these two would be spending quite a bit of time in her home from now on.

"Of course." Agent Romanoff replied. "What would you like Agent Barton to bring over?"

"Oh is Clint going to be joining us for dinner?" Pepper right eyebrow rose. She didn't mind Clint seeing her in her 'at home' clothes either. He was after all part of Tony's family now also.

"No. He'll bring our food to us. He isn't needed on this planning session." Agent Romanoff replied. Pausing, "Unless you want him part of it?"

Pepper eyed the shorter woman, "No, it's fine that it's just the three of us." She watched as Natasha went into hiding once more. She turned towards her bedroom, and let out a small sigh. She was finding it more and more difficult on keeping the difference of Natalie, Natasha, and Agent Romanoff separated in her mind. She has yet too seen the appearance of the Black Widow.

PEPPER POTT'S BEDROOM:

7:10 PM

Leaning against her closed door Pepper closed her eyes. She was alone at last. How was she going to handle having Natasha Romanoff around her twenty four seven? She all ready had a hard enough time upholding her righteous anger against her. That was even before JARVIS had given that soundbite from earlier that day.

Yes; Pepper was still angry at Natasha. But not over her lying about whom she was three years previous. She gotten over that anger a week after learning the truth. No; she was truly angry at the other woman for lying to her. For the other woman to befriend her – and then to disappear without even a good bye. To learn that the other woman's friendship was just a damn cover. That the friendship wasn't even real.

But; Natasha was back in her life now. Not just a passing annoyance …. no she was a full fledged member of Tony's 'family' …. his teammate. She was fine with that. For Tony's shake she had to find a way to be fine with that. But that didn't mean that she herself had to deal with the headache which was Natasha Romanoff once more.

Now Natasha was going to be in her life on a even more personal level then ever before. Pepper had no say whatsoever about it. Tony had actually put his damn foot down. She knew that there would be no talking Tony out of Natasha being her bodyguard. How was she going to keep her heart harden against this woman?

Pepper just had to remind herself every single second of every single moment that Natasha wasn't here to be her friend. She was just a job to the agent. Just a duty.

Pushing herself away from the door she prepared herself for an evening at home. Walking to her bedside table she switched her lamp on. She simply took in the soft light bathing her room. The room was just how she left it that very morning – expect Pepper noticed the little things. Closing her eyes she could just smell the hint of left over perfume in the air. Sticking out her tongue she tasted it – she knew it wasn't hers. She didn't smell, or taste after effects of any cologne. So Natasha wired her bedroom alone.

Her eyes slowly opened as she took in the sight of the white lily in the vase. White. Pure. Innocence. Her fingers gently brushed against the fragile flower as her eyes drifted over to her closed bedroom door.

Fragile.

Pepper shook herself mentally and allowed her fingers to fall from the lily. It was best if she changed out of her work clothes; and remove herself from the haven that her bedroom had always been for her.

Fragile.

She moved away from the beside table; and went to her wardrobe to grab her at home wear. She quickly changed and moved back to her door. With one last glance at the beside table – at the lily – she turned the handle and existed her bedroom.

PEPPER POTT'S LIVING SPACE:

7:55PM

Natasha turned her head quickly from the bedroom door the moment that Pepper stepped out. But she wasn't quick enough to hide the soft look in her eyes from the other woman. "Clint brought over dinner. I have it laid out here." She said trying to get her voice back into her work voice. Emotionless. She knew that she stated the obviously …. because Pepper Potts could very real see that dinner was laid out on the counter top. She just needed to say something. Anything. Even the obvious.

"G-good I'm hun-h-hungry." Pepper cleared her throat. Where did that croak come from?

"Are you getting sick Ms. Potts?" Happy asked from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "I can run and get you some proper cold medication."

"I have plenty of cold medication Happy." Pepper waved off his helpful and over eager assistance. All her medical supplies were in date. Actually she wouldn't have to reimburse her stock for five years. "I'm not getting a cold." She finished walking towards the kitchen where the food was. "I just had something caught in my throat was all."

Natasha silently handed over a mug to her. Pepper took it and smelled the rich amour of her favorite blend of hot chocolate. Pepper was shocked to her core that Natasha remembered her favorite things. Flower. Armor of hot chocolate. Her home to be neat and tidy – with just enough touches in key places to please her. Tony couldn't even remember that she was allergic to strawberries for crying out loud.

Natalie looked down in the trash can. "Tony is an ass." She simply commented at the strawberries that were staining the stain less steel.

"Tony has a lot of on his mind right now." Pepper sighed deeply. "He simply forgot was all."

Natalie looked up and met Pepper's eyes; "To forget something that may actually kill you? At best just make you seriously ill?" She shook her head; "There is no excess for this." She frowned as she grabbed the trash can; and marched to the door. Opening it; "Fredrick dispose those; and bring in a new trash can for Ms. Potts." She handed the trash can to the intern, and briskly shut the door before turning back to face Pepper.

"That's a little extreme Natalie." Pepper gently laughed. "I don't need a new trash can. I can be around strawberries – I just can't eat them is all."

"Not going to take any chances." Natalie stiffly said.

Pepper blinked at the sudden memory. "Thank you Natalie." She took a sip of the chocolate. She blinked over the rim of the mug, "Hey you didn't have to load up my plate. I can do that myself."

Natasha smirked as she laid down two plates at the table. "You seemed lost in thought Ms. Potts." She waited for the older and taller woman to walk to the table. She just had to stop herself from holding out Pepper's chair for the woman to sit in. She did wait till Pepper was seated before she took her own seat. "I can move if you want me too." She suddenly noticed that she placed herself to the right of Pepper. She was sitting within touching distances of the woman whom hated her.

"Don't brother." Pepper waved her hand. "I need to get used to us sharing meals with one another. We'll have to sit next to each other from time to time." She picked up the fork to the right, and accidentally brushed the side of Natasha's hand. The back of her hand remained warm for several minutes afterward.

"-yourself." Pepper blinked as she realized that she had quite missed the entire speech that Natasha had just been given. She also noticed that half of the food was gone from the other woman's plate. Looking down she was surprised that her plate was the equal empty. Funny – she didn't recall anything that she had eaten. "What was that last thing you just said?"

Natasha repeated herself, "You need to learn to defend yourself." Her jaw harden. "I know you have the basics of self defense going for you – Pepper – but you really need more then the basics."

Pepper blinked her eyes. "I can take care of myself just fine Agent Romanoff." She couldn't believe that this woman was calmly sitting next to her; and very calmly telling her that she couldn't defend herself in a fight. "I may be a trained deadly assassin; but I can protect myself just fine." She growled low in her throat.

"So you pause anytime you see a flashing red light before you get into your fighting stances." Natasha quickly growled out. "Yeah; I actually saw the footage of you standing out on the damn steps as Hammer's armor was flashing red – it would have blown you to pieces before you could have moved. Thankfully Tony flew you away just in the nick of time." Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered that she actually felt so damn helpless standing in Hammer's building – watching on the scene Pepper outside on the steps just about ready to be blown to pieces. She didn't realize that the fork in her hand snapped.

Pepper opened her mouth to respond but Natasha rushed on.

"You were just standing there with this damn curious look on your face. You seemed to find it odd that a machine would be blinking red after it was dismantled. Hadn't being around Tony Stark for twelve years taught you anything?" Natasha shouted. "I guess you thought you were immune to being hurt by machines because your buddy Tony would never allow you to be hurt by one of his machines. Only thing was Pepper; that machine wasn't Tony's!" She had to take in a deep breath as she felt all the breath leave her body.

"I knew that." Pepper replied. She was shocked her voice came out so meekly.

"Then why the fuck did you stand there as a dumb bitch!" Natasha demanded. "Tony was miles away; Rhodey was with Tony. Happy was with me. I wasn't there to push you out of the way." She smirked; "Aww of course you knew Tony had his suit on. You just knew Iron Man would come and rescue you just in time."

"That wasn't it." Pepper said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking at all. I just found it curious to see a red light suddenly appear on a broken robot was all. I didn't think 'bomb'; I just 'odd'."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Look I all ready apologized to Tony for my dumbassness. But apparently I owe you an apology also." Pepper calmed down.

"You don't owe me anything." Natasha detached herself. "I should have brought it up. I apology for my unprofessionalism Ms. Potts. Won't happen again."

"Why do you do that?" Pepper couldn't keep the question from spewing from her mouth.

Agent Romanoff lifted her right eyebrow; "Do what?"

"Every time you catch yourself at getting personal – you very quickly shut yourself completely down." Pepper stated. "Even as Natalie."

"I'm a secret agent Ms. Potts. I'm trained to shut myself down." Agent Romanoff replied. "Nothing about Natalie was true."

Pepper blinked. Pushing her chair back she picked up her plate. "Glad to hear that." She marched into the kitchen and started to clean her plate clean. Scrapping the left over food into the dispose. "Glad flicking diddly to hear that." She growled out as she flicked the switch on. Hearing the harsh grounding noise to beat a rhyme with her heart. She slammed her hand against the switch to turn it off. "Are you done yet." She glared over at the table where Natasha and Happy were still sitting.

Happy got to his feet. "I'll finish cleaning up." He said grabbing his and Natasha's plate. He tried to suck in his bulk as Pepper scooted out of the kitchen next to him. He couldn't keep the whoosh from leaping out as her elbow lodged into his stomach.

PEPPER POTT'S LIVING SPACE

9:48PM

"I can't believe that everything about Natalie was a lie." Pepper said in the silence. They had just finished a short argument over Natasha's protection plan.

"Excuses me?" Agent Romanoff stared into Pepper's blue eyes.

"I won't believe that everything about Natalie Rushman was a lie." Pepper calmly stated.

"That's an none issue Pepper." Natasha growled low in her voice. Her body tense and ready to lash out. Her hands in her lap were clinging tightly together. She breathed in a small rapid breath after another. She tried desperately to detach herself from this moment. Her eyes slanted; "I'm not Tony. I'm not going to play this game with you."

"It's not a game." Pepper's blue eyes never left the green of Natasha's.

"I'm not playing." Natasha got out.

"Were you sent to hurt Tony?" Pepper asked.

"No." Agent Romanoff said.

"Were you sent to steal the Iron Man suits?" Pepper barked.

"No." Agent Romanoff answered.

"Was getting close to me your means on getting close to Tony?" Pepper stiffly asked.

"In the beginning I thought you were the way to Tony." Agent Romanoff shrugged.

Pepper blinked. She was actually surprised that Natasha actually admitted it. "You should have just fucked him." She deadpanned.

"That would have hurt you." Agent Romanoff replied.

"That's how I know Natalie wasn't all a lie." Pepper smiled grimly.

"Let it go, Pepper." Natasha said in tired voice. "Just let it go."

"In your report to Fury; was everything included." Pepper felt her chest tighten.

"I just wrote the truth. That Tony Stark wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D material. That Iron Man was recommended; but not Tony Stark." Agent Romanoff replied.

"How can you have Iron Man and not Tony? They are one and same." Pepper looked incredible at the agent.

"James Rhodes would have been Iron Man when we needed Iron Man." Agent Romanoff shrugged.

"Then Iron Man would have been destroyed; and Rhodey would have meet his death." Pepper barked. "Tony knew this that was why Tony would never allow S.H.I.E.L.D to have Iron Man without him."

"Nick knew this. That was why he didn't push the issue during his meeting with Tony." Agent Romanoff shrugged. "He just kept a sharper eye on the worlds events, and luckily Iron Man wasn't truly needed. Until Loki." Her jaw tightened.

"What happened in Hammer's building?" Pepper asked.

"That's classified information Ms. Potts." Agent Romanoff finally broke contact with Pepper's eyes.

"You think there's anything classified when it concerns Tony Stark?" Pepper laughed comically. "Who's deluding themselves here Agent Romanoff? It sure as hell not me."

Natasha stood to her feet. "It's time you get some sleep Ms. Potts. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Pepper blinked. "Who are you to tell me when I should go to sleep?" She demanded staring at Natasha's stiff straight back. "You may be my bodyguard Natasha Romanoff – but you are not my keeper!"

"Like how you aren't Tony's keeper?" Natasha's hard voice shot back.

"That's different. Tony is well he's Tony. If I don't take care of him then no one else does. Rhodey is too busy to be a full time …." Pepper couldn't finish that sentence. It would be insulting to Tony. There would be no way in hell that she would insult Tony – even behind his back.

"You are shorting your life Pepper." Natasha replied as she finally turned to meet the slightly freckled face of the strawberry haired woman on the couch. "Tony is your main protector – but even he's too self absorbed to really see how worn out you mostly are." She allowed a small smile; "When he notices he makes sure you get the rest you need. But it's not enough." Tilting her head; "That's why I'm here."

Pepper was memorized by Natasha's soft tones. She sank back against the cushions. She allowed herself to allow to finally feel how bone tired she was. It had been three long years since she actually allowed this feeling to wash over her. "Why do you care so damn much?" She tiredly ask.

"Someone has too." Natasha replied.

"Why does it have too be you?" Pepper closed her eyes; so she missed the deep hurt in Natasha's green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said.

Pepper's eyes flicked open as she heard soft sound of her door closing. Shit!

END CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I promised myself to set up an fight scene in this chapter. I wanted Pepper to witness Black Window in action – but I just couldn't write one. I had three perfect opportunities to – (one) the parking garage (two) the elevator and (three) the hallway out of Pepper's apartment. But the scene just wouldn't even play out in my head – so I didn't include it.
> 
> I'm glad now that it just wasn't meant to be. Because Pepper just had to deal with Natalie; Natasha; and Agent Romanoff. It would have been too difficult to write this chapter if I added Black Widow to the mix. I just needed Pepper to deal with the three sides of Natasha before Black Widow makes an appearance.
> 
> Just so you know the boys' will come back into the story next chapter. I miss them.


End file.
